The present invention relates to power generation devices, and more particularly to power generation devices which are removably attached to vehicles and methods thereof.
Present generation electric vehicles are designed for shorter lengths of operation and are primarily for driving in a city environment or to commute short distances. The limits of travel on these vehicles are primarily due to the battery charge level of these vehicles not being sufficient for driving longer distances. The current state of battery technology has resulted in lengthy recharge times, shorter operational periods, and the lack of an established infrastructure for efficiently charging these vehicles while away from, for example, one's home.
One solution to this problem has been to combine electric systems with internal combustion engines thereby producing a hybrid vehicle which is capable of running on the electrical system, the combustion system, or a combination of both. With these systems, the driver is able to utilize the internal combustion engine and the existing infrastructure of gas stations to drive longer distances. However, any reduction in the environmental impact of these vehicles when operating under the power of the internal combustion engine is thereby negated.
Consequently, there is a need for power generation and/or charging systems that will increase the range of these electric vehicles while reducing the time required for recharge. Accordingly, a need exists for novel systems and methods which have, among other advantages, improvements directed to the recharging of rechargeable electrical (e.g., battery) systems. Therefore, a power generation device that solves the aforementioned disadvantages and having the aforementioned advantages is desired.